Suicide
by julius uy
Summary: Get behind me, Satan! You are a stumbling block to me; you do not have in mind the things of God, but the things of men." Matthew 16:23


Dear friends,

Have you ever avoided jumping out of the window on the 16th floor? Or Have you ever avoided chopping your head off? Or Have you ever avoided diving into a pool of burning oil in fear that you may not live to see the days to come?

We all do avoid them don't we? In fear of losing our lives we heed the advice of elders and friends. We trust our instincts that if we do any of these, we'd certainly die.

As the old adage goes "Committing suicide is a sin."

Our Bible reading for today reminds us the same way we ourselves, our friends, and our family remind us in light of avoiding suicide.

_But I will show you whom you should fear: Fear him who, after the killing of the body, has power to throw you into hell. Yes, I tell you, fear him._

_Luke 12:5_

Dear friends, we all know that sinning is detestable in the eyes of God. When you were small, your parents told you that if one person doesn't eat, he will die. We all believed don't we? Therefore, we made it a point that we eat to stay alive.

Now, Jesus told us to stop sinning, or God may throw us in hell to suffer for eternity. Why don't we believe in him? Who among us is courageous enough to say "I BELIEVE IN JESUS" and later bathes himself in sin?

Even with the many warnings in the Bible, from our parents, from our pastors and friends... why don't we do as Jesus told us? Don't you know that one who keeps on sinning is like a man who starves himself to death? Don't you know that each time you sin, you risk yourself suffering spiritual suicide? I tell you the truth... he who disciplines himself not to sin, although he may lose his life, he will not die. For death of flesh is but temporary, but death of the spirit is eternal.

What does John 3:16 say? For God so loved the world, He gave us His only son, that he who believes in Him will not perish, but will have everlasting life. Jesus even repeated this in John 11:26 when he said: "whoever lives and believes in me will never die."

None of us believed in Him do we? If we really believe in Him, we would not sin... for He told us not to sin. We thought that sinning is okay. Why? because we cannot understand God. We do not know what He is capable of doing.

Today, our Bible reading tells us the consequence of living a sinful life. Living a sinful life is a spiritual suicide. Will we still harden our hearts and shut our eyes and cover our ears? Are we going to wait until it's too late before we repent? until God grabs us by the neck to be thrown to a sea of fire and sulfur to suffer for eternity? Don't you know that you can accomplish nothing when it's too late?

Dear friends, walk around. Ask any person you see, "Do you believe in Jesus?" If they say yes and yet they show no evidence of casting their sins away, and continues to live their sinful lives... dear friends... I tell you the truth, that person misleads himself. Truly, he does not believe in Jesus. Because if he believes in Jesus, he will make sure to keep himself far from sin. He will always draw strength from God to keep him on the right track, and live a holy life.

While you have the chance, dear friends... cast away your sins. Do not put unto tomorrow what you can do for today. Do it while there's still time. Do it while there's still hope. I tell you the truth, you will never have a valid reason to continue living a wicked life.

In most cases when we are accused of sinning, we defend ourselves asking "why only accuse me?" and then we reason out with this ever popular quote: "Everyone is doing it!"

Dear friends, do you know that the quote I wrote there is incomplete? Let me complete it for you.

"Everyone is doing it **because everyone is a sinner!**"

Each time Satan tempts you to sin, tell him this:

_"Get behind me, Satan! You are a stumbling block to me; you do not have in mind the things of God, but the things of men."_

_Matthew 16:23_

We all have an option to choose who drives our life. The thing is, only one can drive our life at a time. God, or Satan. Choose wisely. For whoever you choose to drive your life will determine your fate for eternity.

You know who among them will lead you to the safe haven. Choose wisely. Do not commit suicide by choosing Satan. It evidently sprouts an analogy of choosing to jump out of the window, or chopping off your head, or diving in a pool of burning oil.

Do not commit suicide!

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we pray to you today, that you may give us the grace, that we may open our eyes and put Jesus' teachings in our hearts. May we BELIEVE in him all the days of our lives. May You give us the courage to rebuke sin, and the wisdom to cast away Satan and his legion of temptation away. May we always live a life that is pleasing to your eyes... and remain in your love forever.

All these we pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with You.

_Your word is a lamp to my feet _  
_and a light for my path_

_Psalm 119:105_


End file.
